


Clad In Red

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Severus Snape made a bet, now it's time to pay up!





	Clad In Red

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd. Enjoy this bit of humour. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.

"Minerva, I'm not doing this," Severus said one last time. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, absolutely horrified at what he saw.

Minerva stood behind him, an evil smile on her face. "Now now Severus, we made a bet, and you lost."

"Technically, I won," Severus said, turning to face his colleague.

He loved Minerva dearly, but sometimes, like today, she drove him absolutely wild.

Minerva shook her head. "You bet Slytherin would win the House Cup. As I recall earlier today, they had lost!"

Severus grumbled. "You cheated! The Old Coot interfered." He crossed his arms. He wasn't doing this… there was no way he would do this.

Minerva rolled her eyes. She wasn't letting Severus get out of this. "Harry, Ron, Hermione all earned their points, Severus; even you had to admit you were impressed."

"That was all Granger, and you know it. She's the only one smart enough to get through all the trials."

Minerva pursed her lips. "Severus, you're doing this. The students aren't even here, so no one will see you."

"Just my colleagues," Severus added.

"Like you care what they think anyway," Minerva countered.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Minerva clapped her hands together. "Perfect, let's go!"

Severus grumbled. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to go into the Great Hall, and face everyone… not when he was dressed like this.

Severus Snape was dressed head to toe in red. From his socks to his tie… to everything else.

Red was _not_ his colour. Black was his color…. Nothing else.

He rolled his eyes. He was a man of his word, so he needed to do this.

He pushed open the door, entering the Great Hall. All the chattering died down as they took in his appearance.

Dumbledore started clapping. "Excellent show of good spirits Severus," he said as he took his seat.

Severus merely pursed his lips. For the next hour or so, he would have to endure their comments.

Minerva had a smug look on her face the entire time.


End file.
